El amor duele
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Natsu, Lucy y Happy vuelven de una misión, pero el Dragon Slayer de fuego está muy raro, y Lucy se empieza a temer que es algo grave de verdad (NaLu).
1. 1 Los caminos de la vida

**Bueno aquí os vengo con otro fic NaLu, espero k les guste, la idea se parece un poco a la de "TigreDragón¿Dolor?", pero la enfoqué de otra manera. Gracias x darme la oportunidad de escribir, os lo agradezco :D**

**Ya le di las gracias en el chapter 2 de mi tercera historia, pero como aquí hay más posibilidades de que lo mire. Gracias NinaCat19 por tu review, la verdad es k cosas como esa me incitan a seguir escribiendo, me reí mucho mientras escribía lo de la cara de pervertido de Natsu :D. Y por supuesto seguiré escribiendo NaLu, porqué me encanta :D**

Todo empezó aquel fatídico día, en el que Lucy y Natsu volvían de una misión junto con Happy. Erza y Gray estaban de vacaciones, así que habían ido solos.

-Que misión, ha sido muy difícil, si Erza y Gray hubieran estado ahí, podríamos haberla terminado en la mitad de tiempo- dijo Lucy, con cara de cansancio. Natsu solamente asintió, con un poco de cara de cansancio.

-¿Te pasa algo Natsu?- le preguntó Lucy, preocupándose por su amigo.

-Da igual, mejor que no lo sepas- respondió Natsu, dejando muy nerviosa a Lucy.

Dentro de poco llegaron al gremio, aunque Natsu estaba muy raro, no habló en todo el camino y a Lucy le empezaba a preocupar, pensaba que algo grave la pasaba, pero después lo pensó bien, y es que era Natsu, el comportamiento de su amigo a veces no tenía sentido, y dejo de pensar en ello. Entonces llegó Gray y Erza, y el mago de hielo fue directo a chinchar a Natsu, parecía que tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir, era como el agua o la comida.

-Hey flamita, que tal, seguro que no hiciste bien la misión, porqué yo no estaba, si es que eres más débil…-dijo el mago de hielo, intentando molestar a Natsu. Éste solo asintió.

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio, eso ya no era normal, Gray siempre lograba molestar a Natsu, y acababan tirados por el suelo, hasta que Erza los amenazaba y se separaban. Erza se acercó a Natsu y preocupada, le preguntó algo.

-Natsu, no pasa nada, no te sientas mal, ¿habéis fallado la misión?- preguntó Erza.

-No, la misión la completamos con éxito, aunque nos costó…-dijo Lucy, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo Natsu.

-Entonces que pasa, ¿no has pateado tantos traseros como querías?- preguntó de nuevo Erza.

-Que va, Natsu estuvo muy agresivo, más de lo normal…-respondió Lucy.

-¿Y entonces que le pasa? ¿Quiere llamar la atención? Menudo imbécil…- se quejó Gray.

Natsu miró al mago de hielo con cara de odio y apretó los dientes, como guardándose algo importante para él en vez de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Por primera vez el mago de hielo, sintió que la preocupación de Natsu era muy seria, y paró de hacerle bromas, al fin y al cabo eran amigos.

-¿Y entonces que te pasa?- preguntó extrañada Erza.

-No quiero decirlo- dijo Natsu, apartando la mirada de Titania.

-¿Cómo qué no?- preguntó Erza muy nerviosa, cogiendo a Natsu del pescuezo.

-No os quiero preocupar…-soltó Natsu, zafándose de Erza.

Erza volvió a cogerlo y sin querer rozó su hombro derecho y Natsu gritó de dolor. Eso no era normal, pero si Erza solo lo había rozado, por lo que ella sabía Natsu no era tan débil como para quejarse de ese golpe.

-Natsu, enséñame el hombro- exigió ella.

-Créeme, mejor no lo mires- dijo él, quejándose aún de dolor.

-¡Que me lo enseñes!- exigió Erza, subiéndole la manga al Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Lo que Erza vio la dejo paralizada y le revolvió el estómago, Natsu tenía una herida abierta que parecía ser un volcán en erupción.

-Natsu, ¿qué coño es esto?, ¡y no me digas que no quieres decirlo porqué te mato!- le gritó ella, muy alterada.

Todos vieron la herida de Natsu, y se preguntaron que sería eso. Natsu se derrumbó y empezó a llorar.

-¡NATSU, QUE TE PASA!- dijo Lucy.

-Antes de ayer fui al médico porqué me salió una herida un poco rara, y me dijo qué…-dijo el mago, hecho polvo.

-… ¡tengo Histoplasmosis aguda!- acabó Natsu, llorando como nunca.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntaron todos al unísono, incluso el maestro.

-Es una enfermedad asquerosa, te va creando heridas como ésta por todo el cuerpo. Lo peor es que…- Natsu no quería seguir diciendo eso, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos, no le quedaba otra que terminar lo que había empezado.

-… ¡ES UNA ENFERMEDAD MORTAL E INCURABLE! Me quedan 2 meses de vida…- dijo Natsu, entre lágrimas enormes.

Todo el gremio empalideció y Erza abrió muchos los ojos, para empezar a soltar las primeras lágrimas de los próximos dos meses. Lucy empezó a tener taquicardias y se fue hacia Natsu y lo abrazó llorando en su regazo.

-¿Pero…no…se puede-e-e…hacer nada…?- preguntó la rubia, entre sollozos de pura tristeza.

-Lo he preguntado…pero no hay forma de curar la Histoplasmosis, y menos si es aguda…-dijo él, también llorando.

Gray se acercó a él, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Perdón por haber sido…así contigo flamita, eres un buen amigo, nunca te olvidaré…-dijo él, llorando por primera vez en su vida (creo que la primera XD).

-Lo siento Natsu, de veras que lo siento, yo…no debería haberte gritado así, si hubiera sabido…-dijo Erza, también abrazando a Natsu.

-No pasa nada, gracias por estos últimos años, han sido los mejores de mi corta vida…-dijo él, llorando a mares.

Empezaron a llorar y a despedirse de Natsu todos los miembros del gremio, hasta que se hizo de noche y todos tuvieron que volver a sus casas, Happy estaba destrozado también.

-Aye, Natsu, no puede ser…que tu vayas a…-dijo el gato azul, llorando por la inminente muerte de su mejor amigo.

-No pasa nada, compañero, tu sé feliz con Charle o con Wendy o con Gajeel, o con quien sea, pero quiero que sepas que me ha encantado tenerte como amigo, Happy…- dijo el mago, llorando y abrazando a su amigo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Es triste, pero mola mucho, bueno aquí el primer capitulo, espero k os haya gustado, comentad xfavor;)**


	2. 2Lágrimas oceánicas

**Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta historia NaLu, que lo disfrutéis (no apto para corazones sensibles XD)**

**Quiero dar las gracias por tercera vez a NinaCat19 (XD), a Guille y a Yoshimaru Urara. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad de escribir, gracias de todo corazón :D**

-No pasa nada, compañero, tu sé feliz con Charle o con Wendy o con Gajeel, o con quien sea, pero quiero que sepas que me ha encantado tenerte como amigo, Happy…- dijo el mago, llorando y abrazando a su amigo.

Los dos llegaron a su casa y Natsu se estiró en su cama, pensando en que dentro de 2 meses llegaría su final. "¿Cómo es posible?" se preguntó. Se preocupó toda la noche, pero no por él, más bien por sus amigos, él sabía que todos lo querían mucho, seguro que los había perturbado con eso. Pero vencido por Morfeo, calló en un profundo sueño.

-Aye, Natsu, ¡despierta!- dijo Happy a su amigo, con signos de haber llorado mucho.

-Tranquilo, nos arreglamos y vamos al gremio, a ver que misión hay hoy para nosotros- dijo él con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Es increíble su endereza, sabe que va a morir, pero aun así, se ríe- pensó su amigo azul Happy.

Los dos llegaron al gremio y parecía que todos estaban de luto, sus compañeros más cercanos (Gray, Erza y Lucy) se acercaron y volvieron a llorar ante él.

-Flamita, ¿con quién me pelearé ahora? Maldición, ¡maldita bastarda esa enfermedad!- dijo Gray llorando a moco tendido.

-Natsu… ¿Qué misión quieres?- dijo Lucy, abrazándole.

-Me da igual- aclaró el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿esta está bien?- se preguntó Erza, enseñándole el papel de una misión.

-Bueno, está bien…-dijo Natsu.

Entonces la cabeza del Dragon Slayer de fuego empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas y un dolor atroz empezó a crearse en toda su espalda, ¡nuevas heridas estaban surgiendo!

-Natsu, no sufras más por favor, no grites más…- dijo Lucy, destrozada ante la escena de su amigo gritando de dolor.

-Tran…qui…la debo acostumbrarme…a…es…to….-dijo él, llorando por el dolor que sentía tanto en su espalda como en su corazón.

Cuando Natsu se dio la vuelta vio que todo el mundo estaba llorando, se ve que todos lo querían mucho…

Después de 2 meses…

Los días pasaron muy lentos para todos, pareció una eternidad, sobre todo para Lucy, que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba como algo más que a un amigo, pero ya era tarde, él iba a morir ese mismo día. Natsu se encontraba en su cama, con todo su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y gritando de dolor, una escena que a nadie le gustaría presenciar, pero Happy se ofreció a cuidarlo si era posible hacerlo, por mucho que le doliera ver a su amigo en ese deplorable estado.

-Aye, Natsu, te pondrás mejor…-dijo Happy intentando consolar a su amigo.

-Esto…no..ter...mi…nará…hasta que…me mu..e..r…a…-dijo él, entre gritos de puro dolor.

Entonces Lucy entró por la puerta de su habitación. Y le dijo a Happy que se fuera.

-Natsu, ¿cómo estás?- cuando ella giró su cara y vio todo su rostro lleno de heridas y erupciones, no pudo evitar llorar y caer derrotada al suelo por el dolor.

-Lu..cy…lo..siento…ninguno de vosotros…tendr…ía que estar sufr…iendo tanto…- dijo él, con una voz muy apagada.

-Natsu, pero como es posible que tú ahora, ¿por qué?- dijo ella, destrozada.

-Hoy voy a morir- dijo él, con una endereza admirable.

-hoy…se…cumplen…los…dos…meses….-acabó Natsu.

Natsu empezó a empalidecer y Lucy también, al ver esa escena tan abrumadora. Las heridas empezaron a abrirse más y él gritó como nunca. Lucy empezó a delirar ante aquello, no estaba preparada para ver tanta sangre.

-Adiós…Lucy…-dijo Natsu, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas para sonreír.

Todas las heridas de él empezaron a escupir sangre y sus ojos se fueron cerrando para siempre, y en uno instantes, la vida de Natsu se había consumido en un charco de sangre de dimensiones importantes.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-gritó Lucy, con un gran dolor en el pecho, el amor de su vida había muerto en sus brazos, sin saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, quizás podrían haber sido felices los últimos días, pero su egoísmo no lo dejo, murió de esa manera tan cruel. Lucy al pensar eso no pudo evitar ahogarse en otro grito muy agudo.

-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- repitió la rubia, hecha polvo.

Lucy abrió los ojos agitada, miró hacia los lados y tomó aire. Al girar la cabeza, no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, Natsu seguía ahí, acostado en la cama de Lucy, como tantas noches hacía.

-Qué te pasa Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Natsu, abrazándola.

-Oí como gritabas mi nombre en sueños- añadió.

Al oír eso, no pudo evitar ser feliz, gracias a esa pesadilla se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin Natsu.

-Lucy…-dijo él, al ver que la rubia no contestaba.

En ese momento la chica abrazó a Natsu desesperadamente y lo besó apasionadamente, causando el sonrojo de los dos individuos. Al separarse, los dos se miraron a los ojos, y vieron sus almas, se notaba que había un amor inmenso entre esas dos personas.

-Natsu, te amo- soltó ella, ruborizada.

-Yo también…-aclaró él, empezando otro beso más.

Allí empezó su fantástica historia de amor, pero esta continúa y continúa hasta que los dos mueren abrazados de ancianos y sonriendo. Su vida no pudo ser mejor.

FIN.

Happy: Aye, Natsu, seguro que todo el mundo pensaba que ibas a morir.

Natsu: Yo no puedo morir, no le puedo hacer eso a Lucy (Natsu mira a los ojos a Lucy y la piropea)

Lucy: no seas tonto, que me sonrojo…

Natsu: sabes que, te imagino a ti de vieja…

Lucy: Si, tu seguro que estarás muy arrugado.

Natsu: Tu estarás tan bella como siempre…(la abraza y la besa).

Happy: Se gussssssstaaaaaaaan.

**Espero k os haya gustado, a mí me ha gustado muchísimo escribirla. Comentad xfavor :D**


End file.
